


Whisper Jade

by Blue_Sparkle, Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Complete, Cuddling, Illustrated Fic, M/M, One Shot, Pinching, Safewording, Tea, consensual rape play, smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: Nori's bed games were always fun... until a round of 'thief and guard' got a little too real for Dwalin.
  writing by thorinsmut, art and concept by blue_sparkle





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***** WARNING *****  
>  Please be aware of the tags on this fic. It contains rape-play that, while consensual, can be pretty triggery.
> 
> Val wanted a fic with someone using their safeword in this kind of scenario, and despite really wanting to write it for them, it took me many months (and a lot of anxiety meds and hot chocolate) to finally pull through and finish it.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves, and don't read if it's going to hurt you.  
> <3  
> TS

Dwalin had to put his knee on Nori's chest, pressing most of his weight into him, to get him still enough to wrestle his hands above his head and cuff them to the solid bed frame. Nori fought him, cursing, the entire way. There was a twinkle in his hazel eyes, though, the crinkle of a smile at the corners. The game of 'thief and dirty guard' was his idea. Dwalin was just happy to go along with it.

Nori's games were always fun.

He tossed the cuff key on its lanyard over one of the bed posts, out of Nori's reach but near at hand in case it was needed, and grabbed Nori by his shirt collar.

"You shouldn't have crossed me, thief," he snarled, right up against Nori's face, close enough to feel how Nori shuddered at him sounding dangerous. "What have you stolen this time?"

"I didn't take nothin'!" Nori snapped back, twisting under Dwalin.

"We'll see about that," Dwalin answered. He didn't actually know if Nori had hidden anything in his clothes to be the 'stolen object' for him to find. It didn't much matter to the game if he had or not. Dwalin undid Nori's buckles, tossing his belt aside and rummaging through Nori's layers in about as far from a professional pat-down as it was possible to get. His hands were groping far too much for that, getting all over Nori's body much more than searching through his clothes.

"Oy, get _off_ me!" Nori squirmed, arching his hips up to rub his hardening cock against Dwalin. Dwalin pushed him down roughly, and Nori whimpered faintly at his strength. Dwalin 'searched' Nori's groin briefly, squeezing his cock and then his stones hard enough to make him gasp, and then letting them go.

"Sick bastard." Nori was breathing fast now. He tugged hard at the cuffs that held him in place on the bed, fighting for his freedom. "Can't get any without chaining someone up, can you?"

Dwalin smacked him, just hard enough to sting and raise bright color on his pale cheek. "Shut up, if you know what's good for you!" Dwalin warned in a low growl. He continued his search, reaching Nori's burning skin, already slightly dewed with sweat. He slid his hands up Nori's flexing torso, flicked his thumbs across Nori's nipples to make his body jolt, and then pinched and twisted them both hard without warning.

Nori screamed as his back bowed up, ragged shock and pain. He collapsed, gasping and trembling, when Dwalin released them, only to jolt again when Dwalin flicked one with casual cruelty.

"Don't touch me!" Nori kicked up hard, knee landing a solid blow to Dwalin's side. Dwalin grunted in surprise at the sharp pain. "I'm gonna tell your Captain you—"

Dwalin yanked his hands out from under Nori's tunic and smacked him again, the other cheek this time, cutting his words off. "Who would believe _you_ , thief?" Dwalin taunted. "I can do anything I want to you."

Nori's eyes rolled as he struggled harder than ever. "Let me go. Let me go! I didn't do nothing!" There was a frantic edge to his voice. He kicked out again, getting Dwalin's side right on the bruise of the last time.

Dwalin grabbed Nori's knee, squeezing heard enough Nori squealed at the pain of his grip. "You're going to regret that," he growled.

"Heartless musclebrained brute!" Nori tried to squirm away from him, fighting with his whole body. "No better than a fucking _Orc_!"

"I've got a better use for that dirty mouth of yours." It wasn't easy, it took some fighting and another smack, but Dwalin managed to straddle Nori's chest, taking a rough grip on his hair at the top of his head. Nori's mouth opened with a little cry when Dwalin pulled. "That's right, open up." Dwalin unclipped his belt, opening his trousers to pull his cock out. "You're going to suck me off, thief, and you're going to thank me for the privilege."

Nori bucked and squirmed under Dwalin, twisting his face away. There were tears beading in the corners of his eyes, his jaw clenched shut tight. Dwalin viciously pulled his hair harder, forcing Nori's face back toward him and making Nori cry out and open his mouth again at the same time, pink tongue flicking out to wet his lips; the sight and sound traveled directly into Dwalin's cock, making it jump. Nori was powerless under Dwalin, utterly at his mercy, and mercy was the last thing he'd get. Dwalin had him chained and pinned to do with whatever he wanted.

Dwalin's cock nudged Nori's soft lips, pulling his head up by his hair to get the right angle, and Nori's mouth opened with a little sound like a sob.

A sob. Tears in his eyes. His cheeks reddened from Dwalin's blows. His wrists chaffed from fighting the cuffs. Dwalin above him, enjoying his pain, _forcing_ him when he was powerless.

Dwalin threw himself off of Nori with horror crawling out of his throat. He grabbed the key, jerking it so hard the lanyard snapped, and shoved it into the nearest cuff's lock. A click and Dwalin was all the way across the room. Trying to breathe as he put his stone-hard traitor cock away with hands that were shaking.

"Guardsman..." Nori started. Still in the game.

"Jade." The word fell from Dwalin's numb lips. The one that meant the game was over. It wasn't a game. It wasn't. It couldn't be. It was everything that might have been done to Nori, all those times he'd been arrested for real. He was frustrating and beautiful and he could be overpowered. He could be hurt.

This could have been what _Dwalin_ became. Chaining someone down and taking his frustration out on them, taking his pleasure in their pain. He could have done it. He could still do it. He couldn't. He could not do this. He'd enjoyed it. What kind of a monster would _enjoy_ hurting the Dwarf he loved that way?

"Dwalin?" Nori undid his second cuff and rolled off the bed, disheveled and worried. Dwalin flinched when Nori reached for him, and Nori withdrew. "Love, talk to me. What happened?"

"I was forcing you. I can't—" Dwalin's throat choked off. Nori was still all undone, what Dwalin had done to him showing all over his body, and he _couldn't_. There wasn't any air in the room. Dwalin pushed away from the wall, stumbled to the door of the bedroom and out into the rest of the apartment.

Nori found him in sitting at the kitchen table, face in his hands as he tried to breathe. Nori had straightened himself up, but his cheeks were still reddened, and his wrists. He moved the kettle onto the stove to heat.

"You weren't forcing me." Nori's voice was quiet, but confused. "I was enjoying it? You did what I asked. Tying me down, roughing me up, making me get you off. That's what we agreed to."

"I was hurting you," Dwalin said. They'd done that before, but not like this. It hadn't felt like this. "It could have... It could really happen to you Nori." Dwalin closed his eyes against the tears that prickled in his eyes, feeling their wetness drip down his cheeks into his beard. " _I_ could have done it."

"It wasn't real." Nori's fingers found Dwalin's shoulder, the top of his head, and when he didn't pull away this time Nori's arms wrapped around his shoulders and his head, awkward but close. "It could have happened, but no one ever did. That game was too real, I should have.... Now we know. Won't happen again, right?"

The kettle whistled and Nori let Dwalin go to fill the teapot. They'd put the teapot out beforehand, so they could easily have some afterward. Nori set it and the teacups near Dwalin with hands that were starting to shake. It was supposed to be Dwalin's job to prepare the tea, loving and comforting Nori after their rough play.

"Can you hold me?" Nori asked, and his voice had gone a little shaky too.

They always cuddled afterward, always, and now Dwalin had hurt Nori and then run away from him instead. He pushed his chair back from the table to give enough space, opening his arms, and Nori all but collapsed into his lap. He pushed his face into Dwalin's neck, hunting for closeness and comfort. Dwalin clung to him, squeezing him tight. His Nori, who was safe and sound and still craved Dwalin's comfort, despite what he'd done.

"I enjoyed it. I _wanted_ to hurt you," Dwalin confessed. That was a stain on his heart that wasn't going to wash away. He was capable of that.

"I was scared but I knew I was safe," Nori murmured in answer. "I knew you had me. There's no one else I would trust to play like that."

Then Dwalin was really and truly crying, and neither of them had any more words for a time. Just soft sounds and the gentlest touches.

"Tea's definitely overbrewed by now," Nori finally said, once they'd calmed down. Dwalin felt raw and hollow, but that made him laugh. He pressed a kiss to Nori's cheek—still faintly pinkened—and reached around him to finally pour the tea. They'd purposely chosen a kind that did not easily grow bitter. This wasn't the first time they'd been distracted while it brewed, though normally the distraction was more pleasant.

Two cups, steaming and fragrant. Two Dwarves, sipping and holding each other close for comfort. Dwalin and Nori had each other, still.

They were going to be all right.


End file.
